


Another Long Night

by Hageshikulady



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, nezumi's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageshikulady/pseuds/Hageshikulady
Summary: Nezumi's long wait for Shion to return is killing him slowly.





	

That was going to be a long night again.

A long night in which Nezumi couldn't stand the loneliness - something that had never bothered him before.

Never before Shion shared the life he used to have all by himself. His habits, his things. His intimacy. They wasn't as easy to share as that custom-made sweater he was given a long time ago. But little by little he didn't mind sharing everything he had with Shion, includding his heart.

Accepting that he had fallen just made that loneliness something to be sad about. He was most anguished that he walked alone and was left alone.

When was Shion coming back for him?

Should he go look for him? Or should he wait until Shion sorted everything he thought he had to? He knew where Nezumi lived afterall. The brunette gave him that space.

But that space now was feeling like being lost in the sea.

Nezumi chose not to send his rats for a while. He was afraid of what he would see. Or rather he couldn't stand seeing and being unable to touch. Yes, he wanted to touch. So bad.

Longing had evolved into need and everything that kept that memory alive was just the sweetness of that farewell kiss. He wanted to touch that face again. To stroke that soft white hair, to stroke those lips.

He wanted to look at that funky red snake and envy it for embracing that body.

He wanted to be embraced too.

Nezumi closed his eyes and sobbed quietly, hugging his pillow.

Another long night, in which he couldn't sleep because he was afraid Shion didn't want to be with him anymore, and they would never dance again.


End file.
